Big Brother Crisis
by Ififall
Summary: Cain/Nate/Nick Diaz crossover. Cain's been friends with Nick and Nate, but has been seeing Nate in secret. When Nate suddenly decides to tell Nick, Can Cain keep Nate as a fling without Nick finding out?


A/N: Strong adult language, Adult scenes.

Nate was trying to sleep, he heard the clatter coming from downstairs. He leaned up wiping saliva of his cheek. He wondered downstairs and saw the light on in the kitchen. He knew his brother was in there but he didn't know why, he opened the door to his older brother watching TV while putting two eggs on a chopping board. "A bit early for breakfast" Nate asked grabbing himself a stool. "Need breakfast to run around the block" Nick said getting a glass out of the cupboard.

They both knew he didn't need to run, he didn't have a fight in months and he was teaching grappling, so he was already staying active and losing the weight he wanted to. Nate watched his brother crack open a egg and seperate the white and the egg yolk. He put the egg white in the glass and the yolk in the bin. He repeated the same with the second egg whisking both egg white's in the glass.

"Nick...don't!" Nate shouted.

"Cheers" Nick said taking the whisk out, lifting up the egg whites and gulping the gooey liquid as fast as he could.

"Want some?" Nick asked.

"You couldn't pay me enough" Nate told him. Nate had to get to bed, he had training in the morning and he couldn't blow it off. Until Nick said that he was gonna get his car checked. "I'll come" Nate told him, they were both good friends with the mechanic Cain. He always wanted to know who Nate was facing and gave Nick a discount everytime he got his car checked. Nick agreed to pick Nate up from training to go to Cain's garage together. But as soon as Nate saw his brother's car pull up he had second thoughts about going.

Nate had gotten a little beaten up in training, he had brusied legs from being clinched too often and had cut above his eye from a clumsy knee. He didn't want Cain to see him like this. He went to the bathroom and tried to clean himself up but he still looked like shit. He could hear his brother beeping the horn, he threw on a dark hoodie grabbed his rucksack and rushed to the car. "You took your time " Nick said looking at his brother's cut. "You need stitches?" He asked.

Nate shook his head. "Nah...let's go" When they got to the garage only one guy called Mike was there. They decided to wait in the car until Cain came back. Mike was a stingy bastard and Nick didn't want to be milked for every penny. They listened to the radio for a around twenty minutes before a familiar car pulled up. Nate's eyes lit up as he read the license plate, but he waited until his brother got out of the car first.

He didn't move until Nick walked towards Cain and shook his hand. "Ya alright?" Cain said, Nick nodded and told him what the problem was with the car. Nate avoided Cain's eyes but got out of the car approaching his brother's side. "Alright?" Cain asked. Nate just nodded. "Bring it in and I'll check it out" Cain said standing by the doors to give Nick some room. As soon as Cain crawled underneath the car Nate stared at Cain's legs to take the pressure off.

"So which one of ya are fighting?" Cain asked. "Nate is" Nick said. "Oh aye" Cain said getting out from under the car. "Ya need a new cylinder head mate, I can order one if ya like" "Yeah whatever, fine" Nick said. "How much?" Nick asked. "Well they're usually 'bout two fifty, but ya can have it for two twenty five" Cain said. "Cool" "I'll drive it back if ya want" Cain offered. "Yeah? If you're too busy let me know when you finish" Nick said. "It's no probs mate, I'm working late tonight anyway" Cain told him.

They took the bus back to Nick's and Nate knew he was going to have to make up an excuse to get out of there. He started texting on his phone to make it look like he was setting up a plan to go out. Nick was going to go to the gym and asked Nate if he wanted to tag along. "Nah I might see Steph for a while, she's got some free time so..." Nick nodded. "See you in a while" Nick said as he picked up his training bag and left the house. Now Nate was alone he took a shower got changed and took the bus back to the garage.

It turned out that Cain was really working, but Nate didn't mind waiting. Cain turned around to see a slim shadow leaning on one of his cars. "Wanna give me a hand?" Cain asked passing him a spray paint bottle. "Whatever" Nate said spraying red paint where Cain told him to. "Where's Nick?" Cain asked taking the bottle and dabbing varnish over the car with a paintbrush. "Training" Nate said. "Alright Picasso, you wanna go to the back" Cain said as Nate nodded and went to the end of the garage. He pushed the metal door open and sat on the sofa.

It was a back room where Cain and his workmates drank and watched TV on their breaks. Sometimes Cain slept there, sometimes Nate did too. It wasn't planned. when they first did it, Nate couldn't remember being drunk, he rarely drank. Nate's fight was coming up and he was feeling anxious. Cain could take his mind off things for a few hours. It was no big deal. Nate was reading a Sports magazine when he heard the door open. "Ya want summat to drink?" Cain asked rolling up his sleeves.

"Nah...I'm good" Nate said as Cain went to the fridge and took out a beer. He took one big gulp brushing the froth off his mouth with his hand. He sat down on the sofa reaching for the remote control before stroking the back of Nate's head. "I'll lock the door" Nate said quickly getting up. The noise from the television taking away the tension, Nate sat back down and turned to Cain. He avoided his eyes unzipping his overrals and lifting Cain's shirt up. Cain wasn't going to help him at first, but Cain had other places to go, so he rolled down his overalls and lifted his T-shirt up above his belly button.

Nate got on the floor trying to avoid carpet burn on his knees. He took Cain's dick out of his boxers as Cain leaned back on the sofa. Nate knew it was stupid blowing Cain off without using protection, but Cain said that he wasn't seeing anyone else. Everytime Nate came to visit Cain said he was just working and out drinking with his mates. Nate asked Nick about Cain casually and even Nick knew nothing. So he assumed Cain was single, he couldn't deny it made him feel special.

He never really liked giving out blow-jobs, he only did it because Cain enjoyed them. Nate looked around and grabbed an ashtray spitting out Cain's "approval" on the glass. The last time he spit it out on the floor Cain had a fit. Cain pushed him back on the sofa. Nate wondered if Cain had had a bad day when he got invited over, Cain was rough most of the time but would make it up to him with sloopy kisses on his back or offering to drive him back home. After Cain got off him and put his overalls on, Nate pulled up his jeans and told Cain what he'd been thinking.

"You know my brother likes you right?" Nate said, reaching for his hoodie on the floor.

"Not too much I hope, I can't juggle both of ya" Cain said turning the television volume up.

"It's just I think Nick should know...you know, I wanna tell him" Nate said leaning over and putting his head in Cain's lap.

"Bout what?" Cain asked.

"That I hate cheesecake, what do you think? I wanna tell him about this" Cain pushed him up and and moved away from him. "What's wrong?" Nate asked as he looked around for one of his trainers.

"What's wrong? Have I shot so much come in your eyes that's it's made you fucking blind?" Cain asked. Cain had taken on some beefy arseholes in his time, but he wasn't stupid. Nate's brother Nick was a professional fighter with thirteen wins by way of knockout Cain wouldn't think about going there, not even if someone offered him a hundred grand. Cain decided to use gentle persuasion. "Look you ain't thought about this, he could hit the roof, he won't get it" Cain said.

"It'll take a little getting used to but, I don't wanna sneak around all the time. We never go out" Nate said.

"Well after work, I'll take you out for summat to eat, just put off telling Nick OK?"Cain asked. Nate nodded and Cain insisted he'd drive him home. Nate didn't bring it up and nodded a thanks as he got out the car. "Keep quiet yeah?" Cain said as Nate got out his key. Nick was on the sofa watching TV. The room stank of sweat. Nick had just come back from training and hadn't taken a shower yet. "You and Steph hang out?" Nick asked rubbing his face with a towel. "Went to the movies" Nate lied. "How was training?" Nate asked. "Same old, you eaten?" Nick said.

"Nick I'm not having egg whites" Nate said.

"No, I was gonna do salad, veggies, oatmeal" Nick offered.

"Sounds good" Nate said. "I'll get changed first" Nick said.

"Nick..." Nate said. "Cain"

"What about him?" Nick asked.

"He umm...he well, he wants to...be at my next fight...umm...can we get him tickets?" Nate asked.

"Yeah whatever...didn't know he liked sport that much" Nick said going to his room. Nate opened a couple of windows before sitting on the sofa. Cain was right, maybe now wasn't the best time but it had to happen sooner or later. If Cain saw him fight, most importantly see him win, that could impress him enough to treat Nate like a real person instead of a fuck-buddy. Nate couldn't think about Cain too much, but he couldn't help himself. If Cain saw how mature Nate was in the octagon Cain would start taking him seriously and would stop treating Nate like a kid.


End file.
